Fragile World
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One Shot:. He just had to try. He couldn't let it be.


Title: Fragile World. (Thanks)

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

><p>It was an automated message. He sighed. He shouldn't have been surprised. Sherlock texted. It was just… him. He sighed and looked at the keys. He had never liked texting very much. He dropped his phone and pulled the covers over his head. The tears didn't come. He sighed and swallowed the hollow feeling in his chest.<p>

His fingers fell on the phone again. -Are you there? JW- When thinking back he always had this nagging thought that something was wrong. It had taken his episode at the headstone to make him realize. The phone. Sherlock's phone that he had been talking to him on seconds before the fall it wasn't on him. It hadn't been anywhere. It's absence had planted a seed of doubt. Ever since he had been working up the nerve to call it. To text it. To try anything. He stared at the phone before rolling away and willing himself to sleep.

Sherlock scrambled through his bags when he heard his phone ringing. He stared at the screen. Only one number was still in the phone. It was the only reason he kept the phone. He smiled a slightly and sat down. The phone resting on his leg. It went to voicemail and he sighed. He stared at the phone the screen switched off and he petulantly pressed the button to bring it back to life. He stared at the screen and read over and over 'One Missed Call.' The screen went dark again and he let his head fall back to the chair. "Brilliant." John's voice rang out. He jerked up. He scrambled for his phone and opened the new text. -Are you there? JW- He smiled. He typed out a reply. -Of course. SH- he clicked save as draft and dropped the phone to the chair.

-Mycroft has come over every day this week. JW-

-Is he getting fat? He stopped his diet. SH-

-Some fool tried to mug Mrs. Hudson. Lestrade walked out of baker street as soon as he did. So he tackled the moron. Never mess with Mrs. Hudson. JW-

-She has magical powers. SH-

-I made two cups of tea today. I forget sometimes. JW-

-I miss your tea. SH-

-Lestrade says I should stop. I was checking for a reply and he caught me. But I know you are getting these. JW-

-Don't listen to him. One day I will hit send. SH-

-I now understand why you talk to the skull. JW-

-Talked. JW-

-Are you talking to it now? I liked talking to you so much better. SH-

-Mycroft is snooping around lately. I caught him hiding around the corner the other day. He won't tell me what he's doing. JW-

-You caught him? He must be slipping. SH-

-Damn you. JW-

-What did I do this time? SH-

-My therapist says I need to open up. That I'll never get over it if I don't. I don't think I can. JW-

-I'm sorry John. SH-

-I miss your stupid experiments. The kitchen stays clean now and I have nothing to do. JW-

-I miss them too. And you ranting as you subtly toss them. SH-

-Its been two days. I tried to stop. But I can't. I just feel better texting you. Even if you never get them. Even if you are... JW-

-...dead. I'm not. I was worried please don't stop. SH-

-Lestrde took me out o a pub Im drunk I want to tell you something important.-

-So drunk that you never told me. I'll have to have a talk with Lestrade. SH-

-Mrs. Hudson has started playing violins every night. Its not the same. I did sleep through the night though. JW-

-I miss my violin. Don't let Mycroft take it. SH-

-I don't think Molly likes me without you being around. Although I think my lame joke might have been the reason. I ran into her at the shop and as we were leaving I told her to drop by sometimes. And laughed. She looked at me like I'd shot her already dead puppy. JW-

-That's just molly. When did she get a puppy? SH-Ignore that. SH-

-I'm going away for a few weeks. I'm told I must leave my phone at home. Lestrade has told Harry of my habits I guess. Don't worry. JW-

-Of course I will. I'm too far to keep an eye on you. If only you could know how badly I want you to stay. SH-

-Its been a week. I wish you would come back. SH-

-I just thought of something. You will like it. SH-

John stumbled up the stairs into 221b. He had just walked home. Harry had snapped and kicked him out of the taxi. He let out a relaxed sigh as he collapsed onto the couch. He glanced at the table and noticed a small box. He pulled it to him and saw the neatly written John on the top. He opened it and nearly dropped the box when he saw the phone. A small piece of paper sat with it. "This is for you John."

The phone was locked. It felt weird holding it. It didn't take much to figure out the password. He typed in his name the messages page was the first to come up. His eyes closed when he saw his text. He took a deep breath and looked back at the phone. There was a reply to his text. He saw his second and saw another reply. His throat tightened when he read that Sherlock missed his tea. He continued and snickered when Sherlock asked about Molly's puppy. He stared at the bottom three texts on the screen. He had never imagined that Sherlock would say those things. "Something I'll like?" He mumbled to himself as he scrolled down. There was nothing. He went searching for his phone. He had to tell someone. Had to show someone to make sure he wasn't going crazy. His phone was on his charger where he had left it. The screen lit up and an alert rang out. 24 new messages. He clicked view now. They were all in Sherlock's inbox. He scrolled up to the last message he sent. The next three he had read on Sherlock's phone. This was new.

-I have finally hit send. I am not dead. I am sorry. SH-

-The past week has been terrible. There is no break from the boredom. SH-

-I do hope whatever you are doing... That you are happy. SH-

-John. Answer me. I am texting you from beyond the grave! SH-

-If convenient text me back. SH-

-If inconvenient text me back all the same. SH-

-What have you done to me? SH-

-I miss your voice text me back. Just once so I can hear it again. SH-

-I recorded you. Both on my phone and in memory. But it won't play without your words behind it. SH-

-I'm not making sense. What did you do to me? SH-

-I have something I must do. If you get these before I return I'm sorry. SH-

-I still haven't gotten a reply. You must still be gone. SH-

-Where did you go? SH-

-John. Answer me. Or I'll do something drastic. SH-

-I'll give you one more day. SH-

-The day is up. Tomorrow it starts. SH-

-John Watson. I command you to talk to me. Or I'll start quoting. SH-

-Just so you know, there's a space that only you can fill. Just so you know. SH-

-If I never knew you, I'd be safe, but half real. Never knowing I could feel. SH-

-They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. But my heart was fond enough before. Please reply. SH-

-You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought. SH-

John stared at the text. He clicked on it and hit the lock button. There was no way he was going to lose that. His vision narrowed on something. The text had been sent 2 minutes before he had walked in the door. He went back into the living room to check Sherlock's phone.

He paused as he entered the living room. The box was gone. In its place was an all too familiar scarf. He couldn't help but smile. He picked up the light fabric and resisted the urge to pinch himself. His phone chirped and he jumped. He dropped the scarf back to the table and brought his phone to his attention. A new text.

-I can't stay. I couldn't stay hidden from you either though. Please don't stop texting me. SH-

-I saw that. A little jumpy are we? SH-

John stuck his tongue out and grabbed the scarf before going to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: I was bored one day and started this. If I was John I would. I can't bear to watch Reichenbach again so I haven't checked to see if the phone is really missing. I don't remember seeing it though. I wrote it on my phone, so if there are errors that I didn't catch in editing let me know. (Drunk texting is hard to do when you aren't drunk... and your phone corrects your mispelling.) Quotes are from thinkexist. (Love that place) oh and Sherlock's last text is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (not Holmes though).


End file.
